Te quiero Einherjar
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: TJ se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Magnus. Pero el hijo de Frei coquetea con otros poniendo muy celoso al soldado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 01.

TJ, Alex, Mallory y Medionacido estaban sentados en el jardín.

Magnus estaba hablando con Dante. Un einherjar italiano de la planta veintidós.

Era alto, muy musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos azul turquesa.

-¿Por qué hablan tanto? ¿Qué narices quiere ése? -Escupió TJ.

-Solo están hablando. -Contestó Mallory.

-Claro. ¿Es que no veis cómo se le acerca?

-Creo que estás imaginando ccosas.

-Fierro. No estoy imaginando cosas.

-Dante es una persona muy física. -Intervino Medionacido.

-Siempre toca a las personas cuando habla. -Secundó su novia.

-Pero es que no es normal. Quiero decir que... Está tocándole el brazo y subiendo hacia su hombro.

TJ se estaba desesperando.

-Tal vez a Dante le guste. Escuché decir por ahí que es homosexual. -Comentó Alex.

TJ apretó los dientes.

James, otro einherjar bbritánico de la planta catorce se acercó a Magnus y Dante.

El británico medía dos metros, tenía bastantes músculos, llevaba el pelo color chocolate hondulado hasta los hombros, y sus ojos verdes parecían mirar dentro de ti.

Dante sonrió al ver a James.

-Hola soy James y soy super guay. -Dijo TJ.

-¿Por cierto qué te pasó con él el otro día? Ví que os peleábais.

-Estaba tocando a Magnus más de la cuenta. ¡Como ahora!

-Pues Chase no parece molesto.

-¡Pues a mí me molesta! ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta de Medionacido hizo palidecer a TJ.

-¿He dicho eso en voz alta?

-Si. -Respondió Alex.

-Ah bueno. Me refería a que me molesta que... Que... Quieran propasarse con él.

-Yaaa veo. -Dudó Mallory.

-¿Es que no veis cómo le están tocando?

-¿pero a ti que más te da?

TJ miró a Alex con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo debería ser el único que ppudiera...

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te gusta Magnus?

Mallory no digas tonterías.

-¡Te gusta Magnus!

Alex no grites.

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-No, sí, no lo sé.

James y Dante estaban demasiado cerca de Magnus.

Dante tenía la cara oculta en el cuello del rubio y James...

-¡Ese maldito británico tiene las manos debajo de la camiseta de magnus!

-Te gusta. -Comentó Alex.

-C creo que estoy enamorado de él. -Susurró.

-¿Se están besando? ¡Por Odín se están besando!

Dante y James se turnaban para besar a magnus y éste, parecía disfrutarlo bastante.

Alex, Mallory, Medionacido y TJ, miraban perplejos la escena.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

-La repentina aparición de Samira hizo saltar a los cuatro compañeros de planta.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -Inquirió TJ.

-Sí.

El soldado asintió despacio.

Sam sonrió y se marchó.

-¡Le está tocando la cara! No puedo mirar.

-Pues deja de hacerlo.

-Fierro mátame por favor.

-Volverás a estar vivo dentro de unas horas.

-Por los huevos de Thor. Tienes razón.

TJ estaba desesperado.

Magnus se acercó a sus amigos con James y Dante detrás.

-Yo me voy. Estoy cansado.

TJ se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación.

Magnus, Dante y James se miraron sonriendo.

-¿Ya te vas? -Cuestionó Magnus a TJ.

-Estoy cansado.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-hasta mañana.

Cuando TJ pasó al lado de James, éste le sonrió.

Al soldado le dieron ganas de partirle todos los dientes de un puñetazo.

TJ subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Mañana será otro día. -Se dijo. -Aunque espero, que no sea un día de mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 02.

***Dos semanas antes***

Magnus Chase estaba en su habitación dándole vueltas a algo que había visto hacía dos días.

El Einherjar no sabía qué pensar.

Se sentía confundido y eso no le gustaba.

En muchas ocasiones había visto a chicos teniendo sexo entre ellos en uno de los balcones.

Él no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Pero dos días antes, vio como un chico coqueteaba con TJ y sin saber por qué, eso le cabreó.

Si se ponía a meditarlo, cada vez que un einherjar que no era de la planta diecinueve le tocaba o le abrazaba más tiempo de lo necesario, el hijo de Frey se volvía loco.

No era capaz de comprender qué le ocurría.

Conocía a un chico, James, otro einherjar de la planta catorce, al que le gustaban los chicos.

Alguna vez le había propuesto a Magnus probar… solo por curiosidad, pero el rubio se había negado rotundamente.

-Pero quizá… -Dijo.

Estuvo cabilando bastante rato hasta que amaneció.

Entonces, se levantó de un salto, se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y bajó sin esperar a sus compañeros.

En vez de llegar a la planta baja, se detuvo en la catorce.

Respiró hondo y salió del ascensor.

Con paso inseguro, se dirigió a la habitación de James.

Tocó la puerta con cautela y esperó.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Chase no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

El chico británico solo llevaba puestos unos boxers negros y tenía el pelo revuelto como si se acabara de despertar.

-Hey Magnus. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has planteado mi propuesta?

-Sí y no.

-Entra y explícate.

James se hizo a un lado dejando un hueco para que el hijo de Frei entrara.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

-¿Qué es eso de sí y no?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que me gusta TJ.

-¿En serio? Bueno… la verdad es que no está nada mal. -Dibagó el otro joven. -¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?

-Bueno… Me gustaría… Probar con otros chicos y… de paso comprobar si le soy indiferente a TJ.

-¿Quieres darle celos?

-¿Celos? Pero si ni siquiera sé si yo podría gustarle. ni siquiera sé si le gustan los hombres.

El británico se rió.

-Créeme. A ese tío también le van las espadas.

Magnus volvió a ponerse colorado.

-¿Me ayudarías? -Preguntó.

-Claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Pero antes…

James se lanzó hacia delante tirando a Magnus sobre la cama.

Cuando lo tenía bajo él, tomó sus labios con pasión.

El rubio correspondió tímidamente al beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron, el moreno tenía una sonrisa brillante.

-Esto me demuestra que no te soy indiferente. -Comentó señalando el vulto que tenía el hijo de Frei entre las piernas.

-Pues parece que tienes razón.

-Mejor será que bajemos a desayunar. Tengo ganas de ver la cara de Jefferson cuando vea con quien estás.

los dos chicos salieron abrazados por la cintura y así entraron al comedor.

Cuando TJ les vio, cerró el puño con más fuerza de la debida y rompió el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente.

Acababa de descubrir que TJ era celoso de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan. La trama es mía.

No gano beneficio económico alguno escribiendo esto.

Capítulo 03.

Desde aquel día que Magnus había aparecido en el comedor abrazado a James, había tratado de llamar la atención de TJ de diversas formas.

Había coqueteado con más chicos, le había lanzado indirectas pero nada parecía funcionar.

Además, últimamente el hijo de Tir le evitaba.

-Tal vez deberías acercarte tú a él. -Le estaba diciendo Dante. -Si él no se acerca a ti...

-Pero si sigues tonteando con otros chicos no va a tomarte en serio. -Intervino Samira.

-¿Y qué hago entonces? ¡Por Frei! Esto es complicado.

-Todos tus coqueteos dedícaselos a él. Comienza por sentarte a su lado en el desayuno, permite que se rocen vuestros brazos, rodillas y manos... Cosas así.

-Para ser una chica que no ha tocado a su prometido desde que estáis juntos, sabes mucho de estas cosas.

-Por Odin, Chase, veo interactuar a parejas y potenciales líos de una noche a menudo. No soy retrasada.

Tras esa conversación, que acabó cuando el rubio fue decapitado por la muchacha debido a la incapacidad de Magnus para quedarse callado, tuvo claro lo que debía hacer.

Comenzó mirándole de soslayo, rozando por accidente sus manos, abrazarle más de la cuenta... Pero seguía sin obtener su atención.

Tenía que pensar en algo más y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Presentía que si no se apresuraba, terminaría convirtiéndose en fósil o algo parecido.

Por su parte TJ no se tomaba en serio los juegos de Magnus.

Se sentía feliz de manera egoísta por obtener la atención del rubio, pero no comprendía por qué la tenía en primer lugar.

Sus amigos le solían mirar como si fuera tonto cada vez que les preguntaba y eso le frustraba.

Era imposible que él le gustara a Magnus.

-Se ha dejado matar por ti. -Le dijo Medionacido. -Eso tiene que significar algo.

Jefferson desdeñó el comentario con un movimiento de la mano y se alejó.

¿Qué querría Chase de él?


End file.
